The Drakon
by HeartBrokenLover
Summary: "What about Annabeth what did she say." "She...She...She." Will stuttered Will never stuttered. " Tell me Will." I hated being force full but I had too. This will be a Percabeth story and will contain death. what happens when a Drakon attacks Nico, Percy and Annabeth? Will they survive. this story will have 2 or 3 chapters. Thank You and Enjoy :-) Your friend HeartBrokenLover,


**This is something I came up with while reading another fanfiction I was so excited that I had to start typing. Sadly whenever I wanted to type my mum was using her laptop, but luckily I got a laptop for Christmas and started typing immediately. Sorry if this is really bad it's my first ever fanfiction. Thank You and Enjoy :-)**

 **Your friend HeartbrokenLover,** **  
**

* * *

 _ **Percy Jackson The Drakon**_

Two heroes one monster who will win?

Percy and Annabeth were walking along the long winding track through the forest at Camp Half Blood when...

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

It had been 7 years since me and Percy had started going out. At the age of twenty three all our other friends had gotten married either this year or the last. Percy still hadn't proposed to me, to be honest I was thinking of asking him myself it had gotten to that point. The one serous step we have taken is building a house so we can move in together. The house is situated not too far from CHB so if an emergency were to happen we wouldn't be too far away to help. Chiron found it amusing how much we loved the camp, I just told him that we'd risked our lives too many times too let it be destroyed. He had just laughed the bent down to hug me. It was true what I said I can't even count how many times we've had to save the camp from monsters or worse.

Tonight was Thursday night the only night in the week when I didn't have to be at the construction site for our new house. Percy had wanted to be in control over what happened at the work sight, we had argued black and blue about, then I came up with a way too make him stop and let me do it. Fine I yelled at him before slipping down the wall in Percy's cabin, I started to fake cry. He pleaded with me to stop I quickly complied and said only if I get too be in charge of the work sight, he agreed so quickly that I burst out laughing.

Percy had snuck over too me at the camp fire this evening, bent down behind me and whispered in my ear. "Hey honey do you want to go for a walk?" I looked up to his face and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me in the opposite direction of the camp fire heading for the woods.

As we walked through the airy moon lit woods with the wind blowing through my ponytail that was begging to be free. I reached behind me and took out my hair lucky, and the effect was instant. My hair flew out behind me like a herd of horses being let out of a paddock. Percy turned towards me and smiled, "I prefer your hair out that it makes you look amazing." I turned away so he couldn't see my blush. "And by the way I saw that." He smiled a cheeky cocky grin on his face. "Oh shut up as if I haven't made you blush before." While saying that I stomped on his foot a smile spreading out across as my face as he winced. "Ow!" he muttered. "I heard that." An airy tone filled my voice as I took a step away from him.

" I have a surprise for you." Percy announced a massive smile spreading across his face. I looked at him and said, "Oh do you now oh what it might be." I said in a dramatic voice that made Percy laugh. I walked over and took his hand in mine as we walked. "I love you Annabeth you know that right," he said to me looking over to gauge my reaction. "Oh I didn't figure that out when you went to hell and back for me Oh No!" I said jokingly. " I love you too seaweed brain."

Percy is sweet when he wants to be unlike the other day on Tuesday morning. We were having a peaceful lunch while I talked about Piper and Jason's wedding plans...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _So, the marquee for Jason's and piper's wedding should be outside of the Big House, so it catches the sunset over the ocean perfect for the photos right." I look over to see Percy ignoring me._

" _Percy." I called out to him. He turns to face me. "What! I mean yeah."_

 _Who knew pizza could stick hair together like glue sticks the pages of your favourite book. Yes I know what this is like. Thanks Stolls. "Pppeerrccyy! I yelled my voice filling with anger as I wiped Percy's regurgitated, slimy pizza off my face. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."_

 _He never got to finish that sentence because I took advantage of being the only person in camp who knew his middle name. For some reason he's embarrassed for having the middle name Allen, personally I think it's a nice name but whatever back to the story, "Perseus Allen Jackson! Shut up right now or I swear I will!" I looked at him and he knew immediately to be quiet or he will be seriously injured._

 _He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. He always tried this every time he was in trouble with me. Sadly I would usually cave in to his pleads, But not this time._

" _Not this time Percy you've gone to far!" I said. Looking the other way I was about to reply when..._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Suddenly a loud snapping sound woke me up out of my day dream.

"What was that?" Percy's voice called out beside me. "I don't know." I replied. Suddenly from the dark looming trees in front of us, a puddle of acid shot, landing only centimetres away from Percy's feet. I looked down to see the burning lime green acid sinking into the dark worn track. I pulled my hand out of his and grabbed my dagger out of the scabbered that was latched onto my belt, and felt relief when the familiar wait was lying in my hand this felt relaxing as weird as that sounds. I turned towards Percy and smiled.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Holy Hades! That was close. I mean seriously that was close. I look over to see Annabeth had pulled out her celestial bronze knife Luke had given her many years ago, the knife that had been lost in the river Styx and had somehow ended up on Long Island sound a couple of weeks later.

I reached inside my pocket and took out the misleading ball point pen that had fought many battles with me. This sword had a long and depressing history that I would rather not describe. Riptide had been with me through a lot with me. Riptide had been with me when me and Annabeth, had fallen into the pit that lead to Tarturus in Arachne's lair six years ago. I had used it to fight of hundreds of monsters in the time that I had had it. To be honest I don't know what I would do without it. Knowing my luck I'd probably be dead. Anaklusmos was my guardian angel in a way if that made any sense.

I hear loud snapping noises coming from the trees ahead of us. I got a shiver down my spine, that noise reminds me of the time on Camp Half Blood hill when we were fighting the bronze bulls that Luke let in to camp. I tripped over a branch and broke my ankle, that sounded exactly like snapping bones.

I looked ahead of us just in time to see the next puddle of acid shoot towards Annabeth, I jump towards her pushing her over. "Hey," she yelled. She looked down and saw why I had pushed her, " Thanks." She said barely audible over the loud Roar that erupted from the trees.

The trees started to bend outwards almost like they were trying to lay down on the ground like they were being pressed down by a heavy force. A figure appeared in the shadows It took a step towards us and appeared in the light of the setting sun. "Nico!" Me and Annabeth yelled in unison.

He was holding his Stygian Iron sword in front of him as if he was expecting us to leap at him and rip his head off. I for one knew Annabeth is a vegetarian so she would never even think about it, and she would probably complain that I'd had gotten blood on my clothes. She was very fussy about tidiness very much the opposite of me.

I had always loved Nico's sword the way the light refracted of it like it was a shark in a fish tank filled with clown fish. Like it couldn't stand the sight of the otherworldly metal. In a way the metal reminded me of Nico, fragile looking yet stronger than Iron, beautiful- with his older figure. Age really benefited Nico unlike it did for me. He had become solid as he grew, were as I became gangly for a couple of years and then finally become solid. He had become more confident in himself instead of hiding beneath his hair like he used to he had cut it short so you could see his beautiful brown eyes. I hadn't seen him at least a month with me and Annabeth being so busy with the house. So he definetly startled me to say the least.

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

I dressed in all black WHAT A SURPRISE! Note the sarcasm. I was wearing tight black skinny jeans that were to small and about a year ago had started to ride up on me when I sat down. A black band tee that read, 'I walk a lonely road the only road I have ever known' A quote from the song boulevard of broken dreams by Green Day my all time favourite band.

Only one other person I knew of liked Green Day and this was Thalia Grace, when I first met her I instantly loved her I would do anything she wanted me to. ( Not really I just didn't get on the wrong side of her. If you've met her you would understand.)

She then joined the hunt.

My first reaction to the news was fury Bianca my sweet loving sister joined only a week before but had risked her life for the other Hunters and in the process had passed away, and to learn that they had already dismissed her made me furious. I also couldn't stand it if Thalia joined and ended with the same fate. To lose two people you care about is heartbreaking but if it was because of the same people that... I can't even explain it in words.

Half the quote on my shirt was covered by the leather jacket I wore. It was my favourite jacket that I owned, unless you count the brown avatar jacket I wore when I was twelve, sadly I had grown out of it at the age of fifteen. I was so disappointed that it was too small because it reminded me of the specialist days of my life I had spent in that jacket. Some of the memories were sad but I had learnt to live with what had happened in my life. I heard talking up ahead of me and the sound of something moving through the forest. I decided that it was the sound of the people moving up ahead of me.

(Man I wish I hadn't ignored the sound I would soon regret this decision) I decided to let the people see me so I walked out of the trees. What I saw surprised me was Percy and Annabeth talking while holding there weapons out towards me.

"Nico!" The said sighing in relief. I saw Annabeth shoulders relax but not Percy's.

"Hi what are you guys doing here." I replied calmly.

I suddenly felt a burning sensation start from my lower back until it devoured my body. The pain started as a faint tingle until it felt like he had been dunked in the river Styx and then into a bathtub full of acid. I screamed the pain washing over me in waves. I started to claw at my back were all the pain had started hoping to find out what happened. My hands returned in front of me unsuccessful I slumped forward hoping that I would just die to end this wave of excruciating pain. I prayed for the pain to stop, and soon found my wish granted as a wave of darkness surrounded me.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Suddenly Nico let out a yelp of pain, and fell face first on the ground screaming and clawing at his back. I rushed forward while Annabeth just stood there in a trance. "Annabeth!" I yelled she rushed over. " Percy hold him down." she said in a panicky voice. I grabbed Nico's arm and held him down while Annabeth slowly and carefully took of his burning dissolving jacket and shirt.

Know in the movies how there always those stink lines coming off cartoon characters well this was happening in real life. Except these weren't stink lines these were green acrid smelling plumes of smoke.

"Annabeth." I said are you okay? I looked down to her hands they were shaking like crazy. " I'm fine Percy focus on Nico before you hurt him and put him in serious danger."

I looked down at his wound for the first time. I nearly through up at the site I noticed how serious the injury was and surprised myself by gasping out loud and saying, "Oh no." I mean I cared for the guy and everything but even in the worst of situations I've never really expressed how worried I was aloud. I have grown to care for Nico like he's an annoying younger brother. After he excepted that It wasn't my fault Bianca, his older fully blood related sister died on the quest to save Artemis nine years ago. In the mean time I also found out that he liked me and would risk his own life to save me. So all in all we were on good terms.

The wound was bad very very bad no human medicine could fix this I doubt even Ambrosia could. The injury was like a large hole in the small of his back, It was sissling on the outside of the wound. I knew even with taking Ambrosia and Nectar this would take weeks to heal possibly months. I hoped we could get him to the infirmary back at camp before it was too late. I didn't want to think about what I meant when I said too late. I prayed that Will was in the infirmary tonight he was the best medic at camp and was also Nico's boyfriend so I knew he would do the very best he could and would go to anything to not hurt him further. I can't say that I wasn't surprised that this happened because it involved me in a way and I had the worst of luck probably worse than some of the old Greek heroes.

As I was commentating if my luck was worse than Jason's (the original not Jason Grace's) a sudden thought dawned on me...

"Annabeth AAAhhh! what did this?" I said like an idiot. We had been so distracted that we didn't notice the dark electric blue,Ten metre long Drakon with claws as long and even sharper than Annabeth's dagger. It had a tail as long as a small car and as wide as Thalia's tree's trunk, appeared from behind were Nico had been standing. A loud ferocious, "Roar." Erupted from behind Annabeth as it swung its claws towards her. I jumped forward and only just managed to push her out of the way before it would've slashed her into a slice of meat.

"Ah." I called out. By pushing Annabeth out of the way I had put myself right in the same position she was in. "Percy." She called out. I barely heard her through the trance of pain I was in. Nothing else existed except me and the pain. My vision began to blur. ' No I thought not now, I need to help Annabeth and Nico not now.' I tried to fight the invisible force that was pushing me down. The edge of my vision began to blacken and I knew I had lost the battle. I fell into the endless void beneath me...

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I yelped in surprise as Percy pushed me. The world turned into a blur of green and blue... wait blue? The sun had set while we were walking so why was there light blue. Where did it come from...

"Aar." I heard Percy yell. "Percy," I called out.

I turned around and saw on of the most terrifying things I've seen for a while, yes I said a while.

It was easily ten metres long, blue like sunniest sky in the world and teeth and claws easily as long or even longer than my knife.

I realized it wasn't a dragon because dragons are kind to humans as long as you don't threaten what they are guarding, and also I remember in the battle of Olympus 7 years ago, Silena Beuragaurd lost her life due to one of these ferocious monsters.

I looked around for Percy while the Drakon was distracted by something on the ground.

I suddenly saw a hand sticking at a disgusting angle lying on the ground just below the Drakon's jawline. I immediately knew who lay under the Drakon, Percy. I started to panic why hadn't he gotten up why was he still lying on the ground. I realized that he was unconscious he couldn't get up.

"Stop Annabeth." I started to tell myself. "Calm down the only way you can help him is to get the Drakon away from him."  
I would've taken it on but there was no way I'd be able to take it on myself. Clarisse had just been able too even with a blessing from her dad the God of War Ares, and a flying chariot.

I knew I had to find a way to lead it away from Percy and get to a place I could get help. How I was going to do this I had no clue. So I did one of the stupidest things I've ever done. " Hey, down here you big fat piece of sludge!" I yelled. I was silently praying to all the Gods that I've ever helped or are ever going to help. That this would work.

It turned towards me and let out a shot of acid that would've landed on my face, coursing me to be blind and die slowly, but the ADHD side effects of being a Demigod took over. I just managed to roll out of the way as the acid landed next to me splattering all over the ground. A drop of acid fell on my arm causing so much immense pain that had me crying out loud in pain.

" AAArrh!" I screamed. I was tempted to look down but I knew if I did the pain would be worse. Even as a daughter of Athena I didn't know why it worked liked that but it did. I got up knowing that I have to protect Nico and Percy no matter what happens.

I looked up at the monster and went to pull out my bronze knife realizing it wasn't there. I looked around remembering I had it in my hand when Percy pushed me out of the way of the acid. I frantically turned around to where Nico was lying. I guessed he had passed out because he wasn't moving. I didn't want to think what has happened if he hadn't of passed out, and there next to his hand was...

The world turned into a blur for the second time today. I landed hard on the ground lying on my back I felt a sharp line of pain shoot up my leg starting from my knee going to my chest. I sat up my body roaring in protest. I groaned and looked at my leg and saw a cut starting from my knee leading to my stomach. The worst part of my cut was probably on my knee it was at least an inch deep an two inches wide.

I looked up into the horrible face of the Drakon and I could smell it's putrid breath. It smelled like a mixture of rotten meat, strawberries and pine. In my opinion one of the worst smells on earth.

Being this close to it was starting to make me feel woozy, and I don't think vomiting on it would make the situation any better.

I looked into it's bright red eyes and I knew I was doomed. There was no one here to help me. I was going to give up there was no other choice

It would be my fault Nico died at such a young age, my fault that Hades would never see his son again, Hazel would be his only child. Oh Hazel what would she think.

It would be my fault that Posiedon never got to see his only and favourite child again. Oh Percy I would never see him again. I would go to the pit's of Asphodel for letting two people die while I sat there doing nothing. Percy on the other hand had saved so many people he had done so many good deeds in his life. He would definitely go to Elysium no doubt about it.

 _No Annabeth you are not giving up. You will not let Nico or Percy die. Out of all things you've been through you will not get eaten by a monster._ ' I thought to myself. _'You will not give up. You will not give up. You will not give up.' I repeated it in my head like a mantra._

"Aaaarrrh." I yelled. Standing up on my injured leg ignoring the searing pain it caused. By yelling at the monster I had surprised it causing it to back of. I ducked under it's stomach and ran off towards were Nico was lying in the same spot but was now laying on his side.

"Nico." I murmured as I grabbed my knife. "Ggrr." he responded I had no clue what he said but I was glad that he was alive. I turned and faced the monster that had finally got over the shock that something could behave so stupidly.

I spun my knife in my right hand and let out a sigh of relief at the familiar wait rested in my hand. I had a plan that if I could throw the knife hard enough and land it into the head of the Drakon I'd be able to kill it and get the others out of here.

I ran forward and threw my knife aiming for strait In between the eyes. Time seemed to stand still, everything seemed to have stopped except the knife which was still spinning mid-air.

"Please let it hit. Please." I got my wish it hit the Drakon straight in between the eyes, but I hadn't anticipated how much force you would need to drive the knife in it's thick scales.

I looked up and I swear if it could smile it would've had the biggest grin on it's face.

I was left defenseless, and it was madder than ever. It swung it's long, thick, spiked tail at me hitting me square in the chest. The movement flung me backwards slamming my back into the tree. The force made me swing my head back in pain slamming also against the tree.

I struggled to breath the wind had been knocked out of me. I knew this was the end for me no one was there to help.

People say that in the last moments a person lives their life flashes before there eyes. Well it could be possible, but not in my case.

All I saw were the moments since I was twelve and I met Percy.

They day he arrived at camp bloody and bruised. The day he brought Tyson to camp and we argued, the day were I was holding up the sky while being Luke's prisoner, Percy ran in and saved me. Our first kiss in Mount ST Helens, The day he returned while we were hosting his funeral. The night before he disappeared for a year when he kissed me, the day we found him standing in the Roman camp as praetor. That miserable day he insisted in staying with me even if it meant going to Tarturus with me. God I loved him and I was hoping he would wake up so he could get out of here all I wanted was for Percy to be safe.

I opened my eyes just in time to see a flurry of arrows fly through the air and hit the monster. The blackness in closed on me for the very last time...

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

"Hurry up ladies it'll be Christmas before we catch this Drakon." We had been tracking this monster all day the other maidens were tired and I can't blame them I was on the verge of collapsing at one point the only thing that keeping me going is the fact that were at Camp Half Blood. Which means the quicker we get this done the quicker I get to see Annabeth and Kelp for brains the last time I saw them was when they were 16 after Percy saved Olympus. I had to leave Camp Half Blood if I wanted to become one of Artemis' hunters.

I had ordered some of the best trackers and archers in the group up ahead of them.

I suddenly heard shouts of "Hurry. They need help. We found it." I started to wonder the other Hunters shouted the exact words, ' They need help.' They didn't shout out that the Hunters needed help they were talking about someone else needing help.

OH No! No! No! NO! The Drakon had attacked some of the campers. I started to run thinking if Annabeth and Percy had moved into there new house or if they had stayed at Camp Half Blood.

I heard a scream and the snapping or branches. I heard the other campers in my group following closely behind me. I ran into a clearing in the words and saw the foul beast.

I touched the Bracelet that I got when I was younger, A bronze shield one metre square with Medusa's face molded into the bronze. People say that if they were a monster they would run at the sight of it personally I have no clue what they're talking about it's not that scary.

One of the good things about being a Hunters is the fact when we need our weapon it magically appears in our hands ready to rock and roll.

I looked around the scene and saw a couple of the best medics in the group kneeling on the ground on the edge of the clearing. I walked over knowing that my Hunters were treating the people that got attacked.

"What happened?" I asked to Molly. She turned towards me with a grave face. "Thalia I'm really sorry you might want to see the victims." I was instantly worried.

All the Hunters knew I was very close with most of the campers. So instantly knew that it was someone I knew.

I walked to the front of the group everyone was crowded around the medics now because the other group of Hunters had made short work of the Drakon and had used some of Artemis' instant monster removal.

I told the other campers to move back and to give the medics some space. " Move guys the medics need room, move back." I walked up to the front keeping my cool I was Artemis' second in command I could not show weakness or I would be rivaled for my position.

As peaceful as the Hunters are we do argue and would fight with each other a lot. I was usually the person to break up these brawls unless it was me starting them.

I walked past the second row closest to the victims. I stopped in my tracks there lying on the ground as pale as Apollos' butt ( sadly I have seen this sight before but not happily) was Annabeth, Percy and Nico...

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

I woke up feeling like a herd of centaurs had trampled all over me. I looked around and noticed I was in the hospital wing at Camp Half Blood and I was also lying on my stomach. Will told me they always lie their patients on their backs because it's easier to work with it's comfier for the patient as well. So I wandered why I was lying on my back?

Suddenly I had one of those moments were everything comes flooding back to you. "Oh No!" I remembered walking through the forest hoping to get some peace and quiet when I heard voices so I decided to check it out. I recognized the voices to be Percy's and Annabeth's. What are they doing here decided to ask myself. I started to head towards them waiting for an axe murder to pop up behind me like they do in the movies. Sadly no axe murderer .(I so could of taken him down while screaming DDIIIEEE! At the top of my lungs and made it look easy. :-)

So I was heading to the sound of their voices when I heard the crunching of branches snapping and bending behind me I choice to ignore it thinking it was a pesky River naiad or tree nymph GOD! I wish I hadn't ignored it now.

I heard a familiar voice behind me. " Nico you dare get out of that bed and I'll tell the camp your afraid of Daisies." I recognized who it was how could I ever forget that voice the voice I fell in love with. "You wouldn't Will Jonathan-Christopher Solace." I heard him gasp I had pulled out the big guns his middle name. He hated people knowing it I was the only person at camp that knew it and I loved taking advantage of the fact.

He walked over and sat on the end of my bed. He looked at me, and worry was evident in his expression. "Do you remember what happened." He asked me looking at me with sadness in his eyes. "Yeah. I do but only up too when I passed out what happened after?" He looked at me and I saw a tears brimming in his eyes. He ran his hand across them before I could ask him what was wrong.

He let out a sigh then turned away. " This is all we managed to get out of Percy before.. Before... We told him the bad news." He still didn't turn to look at me. " The drakon slashed at Annabeth but he pushed her out of the way. Instead it slammed Percy into a tree he lost conscience soon after." He finished still not turning towards me.

"What about Annabeth what did she say." I noticed he hadn't said anything about her and I was starting to worry. "She...She...She." Will stuttered Will never stuttered. " Tell me Will." I hated being force full but I had too. "She's Dead..." He muttered.

* * *

 **So did you like how I ended it. :-) Don't worry I will be posting another chapter soon. Poor Annabeth :-( What will Percy do? all revealed next chapter. I hope every one had a happy new year. Please review I love all the feedback I get and I love hearing about you guys Thank You and Enjoy Life :-)**

 **Your friend HeartBrokenLover,**


End file.
